Riddle
by Fractoluminescence
Summary: Here are riddles under the form of poems. Good luck!
1. First Riddle

**Here's a riddle, under the form of a poem. You have to guess who are the moon and sun!**

 **PS:** _ **I**_ **am NOT born in May, so it is NOT my birthday.**

 **And the first reviewer got the Moon wrong...**

October 6th 2015

In this joyful day  
And in this hour  
As I will in May  
Celebrate this one more year.

The Moon's sick and pale face is as white as snow  
And only of the Su lights it up will it glow  
It does that for You, for You have a same foe  
And as He warms them up winds of destiny blow.

The past is the past and cannot be forgotten  
And as for Your life it was painful, dark and mad  
Now that luck shows itself it has to be taken  
For only friendship now stops You from being so sad.

If it is destiny that made You meet somehow  
Will You follow Him or go on with the lie?  
And if You give it up, where will He take You now  
As You both stand equally high in the sky...


	2. Destiny is playing tricks

**Destiny is playing tricks**

You've stopped wondering why you've come  
But destiny is playing tricks  
As you help someone up you see  
A long-lost mirror from the past

You haven't forgotten, of course  
But you are in the present now  
And everything is so different  
You've long ago stopped looking back

Things sure are taking a weird turn  
Seems like your places have been switched...  
But no! Remember the present  
"After all, the past is long gone"

You repeat that sentence again  
Again and again in your head  
You've much changed since - you are confused  
But that _will not_ change your promise

She's gone  
But the image  
In the mirror  
Lives on

The person you're looking at now  
Is so similar to the past...  
But that will not change your promise  
There can only be _one_ winner

At the top


	3. Snapping your fingers

**I believe this one is a bit more tricky than the other two, but I might be wrong. It is, like the previous one, about 3 characters.**

* * *

 **Snapping your fingers**

It still lies in my desk drawer,  
You know, I look at it sometimes  
And my mind filled with nostalgia  
Goes back to the day I found you.

You were alone and desperate  
And you needed an aim to live.  
I took you in, poor little thing  
And taught you my own way of life.

Cuddle, you grew up as a son  
Little heart that you were, you stood  
Snapping your fingers, stance solid  
Ready to destroy the past.

Or rather a future, maybe;  
One nobody would want to know.  
You knew him well enough, and I  
Asked for your help, you asked for mine...

Which I was not able to give  
That day, when you coated yourself  
In snow, with right behind your back  
That little snow-skinned child you found...

He was alone and desperate  
And he needed an aim to live.  
You took him in, poor little thing  
And taught him your own way of life.

We met for the very first time  
Only after your dream came true.  
You indeed have a proper grave;  
He's now free from his dept to you.

Now, he lives  
And is causing  
Bitter-sweet trouble


	4. Further still

**Hi! It's me again.  
As I've told some of you readers, this one is peculiarly easy (at least I am convinced it is). It's centered around one character but mentions several others from their past. But really, I think everybody can guess that one.  
I was actually thinking of inventing a melody for it. If I ever do, then I'll maybe record it and then post it on Youtube or somethin'. We'll see.**

 **Also, from now on, I'll start giving the answers to the other riddles. The first one was originally called "October 6th" and is about Law (as the Moon) and Luffy (as the Sun). Few other characters are mentionned (Doflamingo is the 'common foe').**

 **So, good luck with this easy one! If you don't find it I just might make fun of you. (There are soooo MANY clues...)**

* * *

[Verse 1]

As you raise the sails  
Do tell the tales  
Of the many men turned to bones  
Who remember clearly  
That beyond the sea  
Are those that they left alone

Alone to ponder and sigh  
And alone to wonder why  
Cursing the waves a-weaving  
As far away under the sky  
Searching where Berry-ed treasures lie  
Their kin go on a-sailing

[Chorus]

Well I - yoh ho! - I keep singing this song  
The words repeating on my ghostly tongue  
This song rises, oh so sad and lonely  
Spreading its sound over the deep dark sea  
Further still through the ghostly fog  
And I might as well - yoh ho! - go!

Go to sleep like a LOG.

[Verse 2]

As you raise the sails  
Do tell the tales  
Of the ships lost, of those who gave  
To their loved ones a goodbye wave  
Of those who turned round  
At the last moment  
Away from gold found  
And then fell silent

And tell the tale  
Of those who lost  
At least one thing:  
Some lost life's oath  
And some lost both.  
A lucky or unlucky one  
Only lost the peace of death  
And is off to keep the one oath

He still has left...

[Chorus]

And so - yoh ho! - I keep singing this song  
The words repeating on my ghostly tongue  
This song rises, oh so sad and lonely  
Spreading its sound over the deep dark sea  
Further still through the ghostly fog  
And I might as well - yoh ho! - go!

Go to sleep like a LOG.

* * *

 **So? Did you by any chance notice the 'Berry-ed treasure' pun? I added it last minute ^^;**


End file.
